Train Ride with Jackie
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Jackie and Ichigo have a mission: find Riruka! But that's easier said than done, and they get... sidetracked... MA


**Train Ride: 'Jackie' Version**

~~~  
Random Ichigo/Jackie PWP. Ichigo and Jackie have a job to do: find Riruka. The little snob had gone into town without Ginjo's permission, and it's up to Jackie and Ichigo to track her down. And a close train-ride brings them to an unexpected detour.

Tags: Anal, Fetish(public, titfuck), M/F, Oral

What kind of special organization couldn't even track their most erratic member? Riruka was known to storm off in a huff, so why hadn't Ginjo or one of his members devised a way to find her if she needed to be found, instead of hunting blindly down these crowded streets of one of her many favorite shopping districts? It took about thirty-minutes on a train to get here, and it'd likely take the rest of the day to find Riruka if she wasn't in this city.

Ichigo lagged behind Jackie; though she was not dragging her feet, she looked even less pleased or excited about this task than Ichigo. Going out and scrounging through these choked crowds always annoyed her. And heading through this lot several times was wearing on her last nerves, though her stoic expression masked the frustration within.

Stopping at a corner, she put her fists on her hips and irritably looked left, right, and up ahead. No sign of Riruka, but there was a small gaggle of street urchins making cat calls to her. The generous exposure of her amplest curves wasn't unnoticed. She would often have to put up with the likes of them; more often than not, she could spot a man trying to stare down her cleavage out of the corner of his eye.

"I doubt she'd be in this part of town," Jackie observed in a grumble. It was hard enough to get Riruka to consent to staying in their current, rundown base; in these crummy, dirty alleyways, she wouldn't even be caught dead! Jackie looked back at Ichigo. "We'll check the next town before heading back to Ginjo."

"Doesn't she have a cell phone?" Ichigo murmured, holding back his annoyance for the woman's benefit.

Jackie wouldn't dignify that question with an answer. Of course the first attempt to find Riruka was done through phone communication, but the stubborn brat had turned hers off. She knew that she was in charge of today's training with the dollhouse; disappearing so abruptly was an irritating disruption. Jackie guessed that her infatuation with Ichigo had something to do with it; Riruka would like nothing more than a boy she was crushing on to look high and low for her, as if to validate her worth to him. Jackie could have taken this venture alone, but bringing Ichigo seemed like a wise choice. Riruka would return if he was involved: she'd either be happy – secretly, of course – that he'd come for her himself, or she'd be jealous to see him with Jackie and would refuse to let them head off alone without her supervision.

Bratty princess…

"Let's go" was all Jackie said before heading for the train platform up ahead. She walked close enough to the gang to give them a better appreciation for her form, and instead of rude calls to her, their mouths instead began to salivate as they ogled her buxom figure. And then they were left with naught but fantasy and the 'come-hither' sway of her backside.

Ichigo could recognize their reaction to Jackie: her exotic skin-tone, luscious lips, bountiful and prominently-displayed bust, and that luring sway in her steps; even he couldn't help but notice, refusing a full glance by resolutely sticking to his strict moral code. Thankfully, the hooligans weren't a dumb-enough posse to try anything. Last thing Ichigo wanted was to be involved in a street-brawl like the old days. As a Shinigami – as he hoped to return to – he wanted to protect; as a student, he just wanted to graduate!

"Were they former acquaintances?" Jackie asked suddenly without looking back at her orange-haired companion. When he blinked, unsure as to what she meant by that, she turned her head slightly to him. She didn't repeat herself and simply waited.

It took a moment more – her stare alone explanation enough – before it donned on him that she was referring to his past as a 'delinquent' – though it was far more complicated than that, as that branding was a bias based on his hair; not his fault punks confronted him and led him into fights.

His lips tightened into a firm line. Ginjo was very thorough and generous with his information-gathering. And here, Ichigo knew perhaps the bare minimum of Xcution, if not less. Banished from their more comfortable loft, Ichigo didn't even know who the guy was who made running and hiding necessary!

"I'm not with them," he said in a way to already refute any more association with anymore punks that might ogle her. "I don't do anything like that anymore."

Jackie made a small noise of disapproval. She could add the fact that he'd punched out a hired thief for Kugo on their first meeting, or mention that his current employer's methods reeled him back into a questionable background. But arguments weren't Jackie's thing; they were Riruka's. If Ichigo wanted to refute his past as a delinquent, Jackie would let him. Her impression of him was already sound, in her rather-cryptic view: a lousy punk kid who took too much for granted and expected everything to be handed to him. If he was anything better than that, he'd already have command of his Fullbring.

But Jackie was above squabbling. Surely, to the dread of a future headache, she'd have an earful of it when Riruka was recovered. Turning, hair like silk shifting with her, Jackie headed towards the train platform.

Ichigo was not so thrilled. He wanted to train, not waste time taking another trip to another part of town! It was bad enough that he was skimping school and work for this, but he now had nothing to show for it. "Why do we have to go?" he murmured, his head ducking in a disgruntled hunch. He turned and looked to the side. "If Ginjo is the leader, why…?" He thudded against Jackie's back when she stopped abruptly. The impact was enough to cause her to stagger while he recoiled; the annoyed look on his face gave way to an apologetic one, while her irritation took a more prominent placement, pulling her face in a refined scowl.

That scowl, however, was brief, and she composed herself without making mention of how dense he was. She straightened herself with a quick hand flourishing through her short hair. "Kugo is busy setting other affairs in order. It's not like we can simply hop from one place to another."

Ichigo stared at her before swallowing down his initial surprise and correcting his posture. His cheeks remained a little red from their impact, and he spoke with a quieter voice. "Isn't that what Butler-san is for?"

Jackie's eye ticked from his tactless naming. "Giriko," she started with, just to inform him. "Kugo keeps our bases under names and accounts only he knows." The reason being – as Ichigo was not yet privy to – was Tsukishima can turn allies to his side. She turned away from Ichigo before adding in afterthought, "Also, he has no patience for this kind of work." Too many bars or ramen restaurants to distract him…

Ichigo scoffed, not at Jackie, but at Ginjo. Some leader… Were it not for him promising the return of his powers, Ichigo wouldn't follow such a leader. Jackie, though, was convinced he was someone worth putting her faith in. With her odd, but powerful Fullbring (Dirty Boots) she should be able to contend for leadership, but she was okay with Ginjo and the chain of command.

But that wasn't really much of Ichigo's concern, he ultimately decided before he could get a headache mulling things over. He'd do what was needed with Xcution, help them with what he could, and then they would go their separate ways. That was the deal.

He just wished it didn't involve searching for one of their own!

The train wasn't there yet; perhaps a few minutes wait. Neither were big conversationalists, so Jackie and Ichigo stationed themselves across from each other, the former leaning against the train schedule board and the latter seated on the end of a bench. Jackie had her fingers squeezed into her tight jeans' pockets, and she waited with cool poise. Ichigo, on the other hand, seemed rather troubled as to where his focus should be when she was positioned practically right in front of him. Of course, there were moments when he couldn't help but steal glances at Jackie. Not entirely on purpose, and not as doggish as that gang of drop-outs, he couldn't avoid noticing her large breasts or that hourglass figure of hers.

Jackie continued to stare forward unflinchingly, but that did not mean she couldn't notice when Ichigo's eyes had set on her. She wouldn't say anything. He was hardly the first and far from the last. A boy, she reconfirmed to herself, eyes slowly closing in silent contempt. Just a simple, little boy…

The train rushing along the tracks into the station barreled in with the grace of an alarm breaking sleep. As it stopped, and as passengers disembarked, Ichigo pulled himself up and braced for another tedious ride.

Both he and Jackie boarded a lightly-occupied car. An old lady, a businessman, a young couple, and a few other clichés… Jackie didn't concern herself with any of them; she crossed the car and sat on the vacant seat against the side, and Ichigo elected to stand in front of her, grabbing the hanging handles. It wouldn't have been a problem for him were it not for a robust man behind him, facing the other way and not caring about much but the sandwich bag in his hand. Ichigo could've sat down, but only Jackie's row of seats was empty, and he wasn't too sure she would want him next to her. Standing, they had less chance to make eye contact.

Ichigo thought that'd be the best route: silent cooperation with an undertone of one-sided contempt. The train started on the track, and he swayed a little. He wanted to abide by the silence between them, let the other passengers think that they were unassociated, but if he was to cooperate in Xcution's affairs – which were now far more complex than he had thought going in – better to know more about them.

Stiff conversation, but the best he could come up with was: "Fullbring… can be used for more than just fighting…?" His jaw clenched and he felt his ears turn hot. He spoke as though uncertain if he even wanted to go through with it. Ginjo – though brief in his explanation – had already said that Fullbring powers manipulated all sorts of objects, and that meant outside of combat.

Jackie was unresponsive, eyes closed in meditation. Ichigo risked a glance directly at her before deciding to look away and close the matter entirely. Jackie's eyes then opened coolly, and there was the familiar crackle of light.

Ichigo gasped and looked down when he felt a sharp tug on his shoe. Looking down, he saw the flicker of Fullbringer light at his shoelace and suddenly pull the knot loose. The light faded and the strings lied limp across his shoe and floor. He blinked twice, eyes switching from his shoe to Jackie and back again. With a noise of suppressed annoyance, Ichigo knelt down to retie his shoe. He reached for the laces before they flickered to life again, this time to weave and return to their previous, knotted state. Ichigo froze, again annoyed. Was Jackie doing this to toy with him, or was it a demonstration that was annoying simply because she herself was annoyed?

"It pulls the 'soul' of whatever we wish," Jackie said flatly. She was watching him dully. This was a topic she had been bored with before it even began. More so than the rest of Xcution, she resented these powers. The convenience that came with them was not worth the price to pay for them… "It depends on our relationship how much we can manipulate certain objects. For your shoes, I would only be able to do this much."

It was doubtful that she'd go much further than that. It seemed like it was a pain just to divulge this much, which was hardly more than Ginjo gave. Ichigo was still kneeling; it felt more comfortable to let her address him at eye level than her looking up at him.

That, however, did not prove to be a wise position to be in – but that is a matter of opinion. Kneeling, Ichigo had a lower center of gravity, but catching his balance would be harder; the big man behind him stumbled – both hands on a sandwich instead of a handle or pole – and bumped Ichigo hard with his backside. He toppled forward with a shout that was quickly muffled with a pleasant **_bmf~_**

Ichigo first thought his face had fallen between two silk pillows. Instinctively, his hands rose to push himself back up, but he'd then realized that, not only had his face been shoved in between them, he now also had handfuls of Jackie's voluptuous breasts! She'd not reacted beyond a reproachful scowl, yet it took him a moment of realization to snap back to himself and leap to his feet. His throat was clenched, unable to even spit up an apology – as if Jackie would even take it. She had cool dignity, and probably wouldn't even address his blunder.

Unlike before, her hazel eyes followed him intently, and her scowl did not let up. Ichigo stared right back at her, but that was only because he didn't know what else to do as he tried to form words. "I… uh…! I didn't mean to…!" He looked around hastily, hoping that no one had seen him floundering around in Jackie's cleavage.

"Of course you didn't," Jackie replied, keeping her voice a bit lower than her irritably loud companion. "You were pushed."

Ichigo was rather taken aback by the astute reasoning of Jackie. Women that he normally associated with – with the exception of Inoue Orihime – would have two reactions to such an incident: physical violence (i.e. Rukia, Tatsuki) or embarrassing encouragement (i.e. Rangiku-san, Yoruichi-san).

"However," he heard Jackie suddenly go on, "it took you a moment to pull up. And you grabbed me." There was no humor or ironic smirk. She was stone-cold as she stared at him.

Ichigo was once again taken aback, this time by the accusation. He swallowed loudly and visibly, his Adam's apple bobbing. While still not intentional, he did grab Jackie's chest – quite completely – and the ample feeling in his hands would be ashamedly remembered with secret fondness. Even her scent was vivid in his memory: subtly sweet, like vanilla. His face against her supple flesh… just as smooth…

He felt a sudden pulse in him, taking direction below his navel. Gulping, he wouldn't let himself submit to such an obvious reaction. Averting his eyes – feeling that simply glancing at her would goad his control – he muttered, "It's not like I meant to."

Jackie was not satisfied with this answer, no matter if it was true or not. Sure, she displayed her daunting bust and it attracted eyes and fantasies wherever she roamed, but that didn't give permission. She stared at him intently, as if peering at him with enough ferocity would get him to admit his shallow attraction towards her.

In truth, with her cross attitude, it had been quite some time since someone's hands had been upon her – unintentional or otherwise. She saw the blush, and couldn't stop the smallest, briefest smirk from her. He was not the worst guy to make a grab at her chest, being genuinely contrite about it and all.

She could let the matter drop, but for her gaze taking in one more detail. The tight jeans that Ichigo usually favored did not cover for him certain 'results' of certain 'groping' and imagination. His legs did shift, trying to find a comfortable angle to hide it better, but Jackie – sitting and being eye-level at his waist – figured it was near impossible for it not to be any less obvious than a neon sign. He couldn't hide it, not fast enough anyway. Now that Jackie had discovered it, it was up to her what would be done next.

For the moment, it seemed, Jackie was more or less uninterested. The initial panic, the racing of his heart; Ichigo had to wonder if he had any reason at all to fear. Maybe he wasn't so obvious. Surely a woman like Jackie would've made some indication that she had seen his 'indignation': a sneer, an offended comment. No, she just sat and stared in no particular direction.

Ichigo couldn't help glancing at her every now and then, as if to affirm that she hadn't noticed. Of course, even a gander could lead eyes to sway to the subtle, yet no-less alluring wobble of heavy, fleshy mounds. No missing those, rocking in her low-buttoned blouse…

His eyes rolled up with a silent, self-reproachful groan. And yet, despite that, he still risked yet another glance during a particularly significant rattle on the tracks. He couldn't help being vaguely angry at Jackie for wearing something so provocative. Why did all these endowed women have to flaunt it? A most uncomfortable surge in his trousers made him struggle to suppress a noise rumbling in his throat. He ambled slightly, hoping to find a spot of relief and discretion.

What was found instead was the familiar pulse of Fullbring. He noticed it at the bottom of his peripheral vision, its origins at a most concerning place! Considering his focus and stress on that particular point, he had to wonder if his Fullbring was activating of its own accord, but he saw that Jackie was staring quite intently at him – specifically his zipper, which was currently being drawn down by the will of her Fullbring.

Jackie was completely stoic, but her line of sight was undeniable, working Ichigo's trousers without lifting a finger. Ichigo's first instinct was obviously to have his hands jump to resist the threat of exposure, but thought better of it. Hasty gestures – especially in a mostly-still compartment – wouldn't go unnoticed, and anything 'below the belt' would be misconstrued as an act of perversion. With Jackie's choice of attire, and Ichigo's look, it wouldn't be a stretch to peg him for such a type.

He had to slowly slide his hands from his pockets to try to stop the fabric from shifting. The Fullbring obviously wasn't content to just descend his zipper… Pants and even boxers were shifted as though a finger was probing. And through the slit of his underwear, before he could make the saving grab…

Jackie remained stoic when it sprung out, long and shamelessly hard. His heart was thumping, and his increased, powerful pulse was related in the throb of his erection. In a panic, Ichigo crowded Jackie, not thinking that his stretching appendage was dangerously close to bumping Jackie's nose. Of course, his modesty kicked in right afterward, and he meant to draw back. Jackie, however, did not allow it, grabbing him near his base with firm elegance. Not a choking hold, but Ichigo still felt like he couldn't retreat, like he was shackled in place.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo hissed in a voice that bordered on a frantic sob. He hoped that no one was watching them, but wouldn't risk turning his head to look around. Eyes darting to the left, the young couple was preoccupied with affectionate snuggling. Good thing… A glance to their left, and they'd be mortified to see the buxom ebony handling some delinquent's exposed erection no more than fifteen feet away.

Jackie did not share Ichigo's worries. Her current interest was tightening her fingers around his rigid muscle and tracing her thumb along the underside. Sure, he wasn't her most impressive experience – not the least, either – but Jackie deemed him a bit above average. Foreskin removed, and to her reserved surprise, he turned out to be groomed – from the small, short glimpse she could get through his trouser's slit.

Oddly, Jackie did not seem overly interested in his shameful erection, as she easily pried her eyes upward to examine his face. The right corner of her straight mouth tilted down ever so slightly. That sharp focus that she had admired during their training bout had returned to that awkward uncertainty that firmly made her doubt his capabilities. She sneered inwardly. The matter at hand was tracking down Riruka, but time could be passed teaching this boy to focus.

Ichigo wouldn't have believed this was anything to do with training his Fullbring if Jackie had confessed it to him! She held him with such prominent care more in the center, no stroking, no movement of any kind, yet it was… stimulating. Though not noticing her obvious glower up at him, her presence and maybe the setting itself was turning his blood into lava. His erection thumped stronger and stronger, and it wasn't more than a few seconds for Jackie to be offered a small spillage of pre-cum during a particularly strong thump.

She looked as though she would clean it away; Ichigo wasn't sure if he should've been disappointed that she didn't. What she did instead was press against his underside and rub towards the tip, intending to empty out his urethra of excess pre-cum. It stung a bit, but Ichigo didn't recoil. His breathing was becoming labored while Jackie remained composed.

" _Hn_!"

The alluring hold suddenly left his cock, and he realized just then just how achingly hard he was. He looked at her and tried his best not to look imploring. She reclined in her seat at leisure, but her arms folding underneath her breasts… He was almost certain that she was pushing them up in splendid presentation, as if they needed the amplification to their suppleness. Whether she was taunting/tempting him or not, her voice kept cool and even. "What happened to your resolve?" Her olive eyes sought an answer.

Ichigo started to say something before catching himself, looking down at his cock arching outward from his zipper. Should he slip it back inside? Vaguely, he thought of the discomfort of the rest of the train ride with this thing struggling against his tight jeans. If it seemed like Jackie found its presence obscene, he wouldn't have hesitated, but with her cool calm – and having been the one to extract it in the first place – he begrudgingly felt it safe to leave it exposed in the hopes that this bemusing and unsettling situation would cause him to wilt.

His cock gave a stubborn pulse.

"I thought you had more control," she said under her breath, hardly audible under the racket of the train tracks. She sounded condemning, looked so too, and it was then that Ichigo felt that putting his shame back into his trousers was best; the deep drop of his stomach helped evaporate the pride of his erection. A slight droop, but still reasonably stiff…

Stiff enough for Jackie to work with. Once again, her soft hand – she must use some kind of hand lotion to have a grip so soft and smooth – fisted his cock. Ichigo buckled, almost toppling forward, and just barely bit down a sharp gasp, a gasp that surely wouldn't go unnoticed to the other passengers.

"The point of your training," Jackie began, her hand nonchalantly massaging his length to its original steel, "is to draw out your Fullbring potential. But if you have no control…" She rejected the bloody memory of her past and how her raised emotion awakened her accursed powers. "You're just a danger, even to yourself."

A lecture and a handjob? What a conflicting range of emotion… Ichigo was trying to listen to her, but her caresses were far more tantalizing than her words. He jerked a little on the spot and secretly hoped that Jackie would do something 'resolving': either make the blood recede… or receive the pent-up ammo.

He almost was going to ask what she planned to do, but she was ahead of him. And the most unexpected/wondrous thing, she did. The swollen head, still secreting the clear drips of his arousal, was led forward while she, sitting straight up, leaned ever so slightly towards it. Contact with her lips… was not her goal. No, the aim was far too low, but Ichigo would never complain. His cockhead licked at the plump flesh of Jackie's cleavage, and she deliberately dabbed his pre-cum against her smooth flesh. Ichigo watched, jaw drooping, as he was carefully nestled in the plushy valley. Her cleavage felt like two glorious cushions around him, warm and soft. His pre-cum eased the passage until he bumped against her sternum. It was all her could do to keep himself from doubling over with a howl of delight. His face had never felt hotter, beading with an anxious sweat.

And still placid, with a cock stabbed between her tits, Jackie observed him. It was the closest she had come to losing a smirk when their eyes locked. Ichigo was gawking, almost slack-jawed. It seemed that cool, tough demeanor he always masked himself with could slip after all.

Ichigo was very nearly close to grabbing Jackie's shoulder to brace himself. Resisting the urge, he stooped a little. He was profusely flushed, sweaty, and his eyelids struggled to stay up. "We… You shouldn't…" he finally managed to croak. His stare couldn't turn anywhere but where his aching appendage was neatly settled.

'Do you want me to stop?' was the obvious, cliché and stupid response; something Riruka would've been likely to say. Jackie was hardly one to give stupid answers. She could tell him this was substitute for control training, but really, she was perhaps in a state where boredom and intrigue mingled.

A simple nudge was enough to tilt Ichigo's dick upward, his tip breeching the ebony hills. Ichigo saw Jackie's gaze drop momentarily to acknowledge the surfaced piece. A clear bead shimmered at the bloated tip. Thump-thump! An overflow, and both watched the dew-drop trickle down and vanish in Jackie's cleavage.

It was within her ability to tuck her chin in, bow her head, and inhale his tip between those luscious lips. Jackie did not make that effort; Ichigo hoped that wasn't disappointment filling the pit of his belly. Her fingertips lightly pressed against the top of the cock to keep it firmly against her crevice. And so painfully, she left him there; no gyrations, no gentle strokes, her fingertips didn't so much as rub him like petting a dog!

Ichigo's chest heaved. He felt his sweat stream down his reddened face. When had the train car gotten so hot?! It was all he could do not to yank off his shirt and shrug down his pants, even as perspiration broke out all over.

The distress did not go unnoticed, nor did it receive relief. In a way, Jackie was testing him; in another way, she merely wanted to shift the boredom of the day. And it had been unreasonably long since she was daringly intimate with someone. Unlike him, she was experienced and knew of pleasures his youthful greenness hadn't dared to imagine. Public; it was a rush.

Her mouth tilted down to his weeping cockhead. It rhythmically swelled, yearning for more than she was giving it with her bosom-hug. It wanted to be rubbed, soothed, satisfied! Upon seeing her lips open, he thought for sure that she'd latch them around his swollen piece, just to at least nurse on the aching top. She did no such thing. Her tongue just lulled out with no intention of stretching and making contact with him. He, at first, believed this was a tease, a taunt to see if he'd actually surge upward to press into her orifice.

Yet before his will could snap and his hips lift, a light dollop of Jackie's saliva spilled from the tip of her tongue to drizzle over his cock like honey. It trickled across his head, mingling with the pre-cum that came from him. The sensation was subtle, but the true reward of her action was the visual appeal. Ichigo's blood just kept running hotter and hotter, steaming when her stoic eyes turned up to gaze at him, acknowledging the look on his face.

And then she goaded him further.

The spit had finished, but her hand was on the move; not to rub him, but to show him. She grabbed the collar of her brown blouse, and with a little tug, pulled it just enough for the dark-brown nub to peek out.

No bra… He was shocked, yet he wasn't. It explained why each step was accompanied by an eye-luring wobble.

The flashing was perhaps the tipping point for Ichigo. He had maintained himself this long, but when Jackie so blatantly exposed herself…! He jerked and fell forward, catching himself on the storage rack above Jackie's head to keep from toppling over her. Now he was looming over her, looking down into her eyes while she smirked – just barely – at him.

So arrogant… It was the first time he actually lusted for her. With sheer, practiced willpower, he immediately quashed that feeling the moment it reared its head, but a moment was all that was needed to plant the image of him embedding himself in this woman with careless abandon, regardless of the eyes that could be monitoring him.

His eyes – which had screwed shut the moment he shook those overly-lustful thoughts from his mind – flashed open. He had made a very dramatic move, even if he hadn't meant to. With Jackie's exposure, he had lost his grip and his balance, and now was almost doubling over her. Did anyone see?

Yes, he realized with a stone-plummeting fear. All others were minding their own business or phones, but one pair of eyes had seen him.

It was the boyfriend. He was not looking directly at Ichigo and Jackie, but there was no denying that forcibly solemn look and the way his eyes looked anywhere but in their direction. His cheeks were flushed as though his girlfriend had said something sultry and suggestive instead of rambling on about her friends and clothes and whatnot. The boy closed his hand tighter with hers, and he managed a convincing laugh to her joke; he was doing his best not to look back over where the exotic woman and the delinquent – what else could he call someone who obviously dyed their hair such an odd color? – dallied shamefully in public.

That fear; Ichigo was sure it'd sap away some, if not all, of his vitality. However, he remained a solid pillar caressed in the deep, ebony gorge. He cursed the fact that he lacked the integrity to resist or even wilt a little. Instead, his hardness intensified, as did the pulsations pumping pre-cum out to wash down his length and between her tits.

His contemplation was jarred with the shudder of the train car. The wheels made a smooth screech on the rails, and in seconds, the train was at a stop. On already-shaky legs, Ichigo had trouble keeping upright. Now was the moment he'd feared: what if a new passenger came on and saw? He was lucky – if he wanted to count it as 'lucky' – that the boyfriend was not making a scene. Would he be 'lucky' a second time?!

Surprisingly, Jackie was the one who removed the risk, manually tucking his jutting appendage back where it belonged, sealed with a flinch-worthy, upward yank of his zipper. Not that he minded that she relieved some of his stress, he had to wonder what her motive was. She didn't give him the time to ask or even fix a questioning look at her; she was on her feet, taking a fistful of Ichigo's shirt, and dragged him off the train just as the last passenger squeezed on.

On an empty platform, Ichigo finally had the privacy he needed to ask: "What was all that about?" He stammered a bit, wondering where to begin or even what to say, but Jackie seemed to be in no mood to answer any of his rambling questions. She was on a direct path with him in tow. "Oi! Oi!" Ichigo growled a little at her ability to outstandingly ignore him. The least she could do was offer an explanation for the inappropriate behavior!

He was pulled around the corner to the stairway leading down to an empty street. This part of the city, Ichigo vaguely could recognize from his 'street urchin' days; it was populated mostly by the dimwitted thugs who'd rather waste the day underneath bridges instead of wandering the streets, leaving the streets bare, save for those commuting.

Jackie didn't need to wonder if this was a good spot. Right now, it was empty, and that was all she cared about. The train had been boarded, and another would not be by for a while. She was taking a risk.

Behind the corner, on the first step of the stairwell, Jackie wheeled on Ichigo, who still stood on the platform. Her eyes were very stern, halting all further blabbering and questioning. He sucked back his sentence and held his mouth closed, leaning back like the inhaled words put some force in their return. "As long as you cooperate," she said sternly, "there won't be any trouble."

Ichigo normally would have debated, but when Jackie forced his lips underneath hers, he complied. There was too much tension already – outwardly and inwardly. He was shoved against the grating zipper of his pants, and he could think of only one way to deal with it. And so did Jackie. While she pushed her tongue past his teeth, her nimble fingers busied themselves with his fly. The button flipped open easily, and the zipper revealed her target.

Despite his unspoken obedience, Ichigo was unable to suppress the shudder and noise made when she exposed him in public. Still no one around, but what if there were security cameras? In this part of town? Unlikely, but Ichigo was a worrier when it came to embarrassing acts.

Jackie, in contrast, was bold. She took out his straining cock without a hitch in her movement. Fingers curled firmly near his base, and then drew on him gently. Already, a dollop of lust spilled from his tip, just narrowly missing her boots. He should be glad for that, thinking back on her peculiar ability.

Her mouth disengaged his just as quickly as they had been set. She was a woman with purpose and intention. Having taken enough from his lips, she dropped to eye-level with his twitching member. She squatted; Ichigo could not help imagining the stress of her skintight jeans. A view from behind would grant the viewer a descriptive sight of her rear end's shape as well as the slightest hint of what kind and color her underwear was: thong and purple.

Reaching out was her tongue to lightly cradle his round head, flicking underneath it very delicately, tasting the overflowing juices that had left a sticky film across the inside of her breasts. She did not travel along his length; she seemed to have a knack for doing exactly the opposite of what Ichigo expected.

They shouldn't be here, shouldn't be doing this. It was a warning that was receding further and further from Ichigo's conscience. The debate forming in its place was whether or not he should be hands-on; whether he should put a hand on the top of Jackie's head to urge her to do as he wanted. Yet for all these lustful shortcomings, he felt himself more eager than ever before! Jackie's method was to prod with the least amount of effort until all complaint was pulverized. If she hadn't acted this way, done as he needed, he'd finish already and she'd be granted nothing for the effort beyond bragging rights.

An unexpectedly-loud noise leapt from Ichigo's mouth – he clapped a hand over it afterward – when Jackie's full lips kissed him, taking in the very tip of his cock and suckling so subtly before drawing back. He could even hear the moist movement of her mouth; it took willpower not to chase those luscious lips when they left him.

Jackie was bolder than him. She proved that time and again, and once more when she undid the button and zipper of her jeans and peeled them down to mid thigh; enough to tease the eye with a glimpse of her smooth, firm legs, enough to command with the showcasing of her underwear. The dark purple clung to her in sleek, subtle lace. Ichigo hated to be caught staring, yet here he was, handing dropping from his gaping mouth to gawk at what could have been a treasure.

The reaction was not dissimilar in other men she'd encountered. Jackie mesmerized others with her exotic beauty. It was a power she found far more intoxicating than her Fullbring. All it took to seal the hypnotic spell was a finger, slipping under the crotch of her underwear and tastefully moving it to the side to unveil the smooth, glistening slit underneath. Ichigo's gasp was audible when she made the introduction. It was visually inviting; it caused a very insistent and noticeable throb of his own exposed organ, with a new, dewy drop beading at the tip.

Jackie could not hide her lopsided smirk whilst observing the boy observing her. It'd not take more to push him over the edge, to have that eager shaft emptying itself in steamy, white bursts. She could see in those large, awed eyes the urge to bury himself in her warm crevice. He'd no idea what was in store.

Ichigo would have thought that when Jackie moved closer to him, it would've been more prudent for her to at least take one of her long, toned legs from the trapping of her lowered pants. It would give him easier access, spread her a bit for their inevitable union. He wanted to put his hands on her to caress her shapeliness. It was hard to force himself not to.

Then Jackie surprised him. She reached out for him, but not in the way or place he expected. The light jacket he wore over his black t-shirt was her target, tugging it off of him; he only resisted because he didn't understand her motive. "What're you doing?" Hopefully, her intention was not to remove every bit of his clothing. Exposed in public was one thing; full nudity, another!

Jackie made a haughty snort at his attitude. "You get wound up too easily," she blatantly said, "and don't think." She showed him exactly what she had in mind. While his organ jutted easily from the front of his pants, she had to descend hers, exposing front and back. For frolics like this, perhaps Riruka was better dressed for the part. Jackie could make do, though; she fashioned a covering with Ichigo's jacket, blocking the pleasant view of her ass and even veiling a good portion of everything else as she tied the sleeves about her waist. Access was still available, but now if someone happened upon them, she wouldn't be caught with her pants down.

Ichigo had to give credit to her plan. She was calmer and more astute than he was. What he had in mind was quick and fast, using the exhilaration of being caught to compensate for the haste. Yet Jackie seemed to be willing to press their luck. Her daring and poise was a bit more than he believed he could handle.

Wearing the makeshift skirt did not meet her idea of fashion; Jackie always preferred to flaunt herself. Even so, precautions had to be made. Her pussy was wet and throbbing, but she would not demean herself to a quick plowing on the staircase of a train platform. She didn't get rowdy often enough, but when she chose to, she made it on her terms.

She glanced down to inspect Ichigo's cock once more. He was still very hard; his apprehension hadn't impeded him after all. Her eyes then flickered back up, stern. "Sit down," she ordered, stepped further down the stairwell as indication to his seating on the top steps.

"Right here?" Ichigo gulped. Against the wall would be better, in his own opinion, or anywhere where they could recover quickly if a person walked upon them.

Jackie put her hands on her hips, dropping her head and sighing exasperatingly. Why did this boy have to be so withdrawn? She shot him a glare. "If you don't," she said lowly, threateningly, "we can simply forget this never transpired, and continue to look for Riruka while you have that sticking out in your pants."

She might've outright proposed that he carry her around in a carriage at the beckon of a whip! That wouldn't have been any harder – pun – than trying to discreetly angle his erection in his already-tight pants.

And so, what choice did he have? Perhaps a person with more resolve could have gone with Option B, control themselves and their lust; but that would truly be hard with Jackie standing there, ready and willing with her pants pulled down enough.

"What if someone comes?" Ichigo foolishly asked whilst descending to his seat.

"Let me worry about it" was all she told him. She wouldn't count on him to improve any situation. All he needed to do was sit down, stay erect, and let her handle the rest.

He came to sit on the third step down to give himself the two upper steps to recline on. It wasn't the best of spots, but it suited their purpose. His cock still jutted upward, waiting for Jackie to handle it in any way she saw fit. She stared for a moment, taking note of him and making him dread that she was about to have second thoughts. But then she stepped forward until her boots were situated on either side of his waist. Looking up at her, Ichigo blatantly appreciated what he could see: that daring exposure that was obscured by his purple jacket, the cleavage that he had been embedded in, and that stoic expression that reassured confidence while also emitting dominance.

With her pants still – for the most part – on, it was not easy for Jackie to descend upon the boy, yet she managed with elegant poise. Usually, without the jeans, a woman's knees would splay outward while squatting onto the cock; in Jackie's predicament, her knees were forward in a crouch. Ichigo didn't think about it, but this position was less conspicuous, at least in the way that mattered. With Jackie on top of him, jacket in place, they would look less like fornicators and more like passionate lovers who could not make it to the train platform before cuddling.

Ichigo held his breath. He felt the wet heat of Jackie's crotch before it touched down on him. When her nether lips kissed the length of him, he inhaled, sharp and deep. Jackie's response was a small sigh through her nose; it'd take more than simple contact to sate her. That he buckled was no surprise, but she gave fair warning. "Try not to make too much noise," she grumbled at him, already resigning the fact that she couldn't expect him to stay in full control.

He could do naught but nod. She called the shots; he was just along for the ride. And it was just starting. She held onto his shoulders for leverage as she began to slide herself against him. No penetration, but the rub was sensational! Ichigo's hands tightened on the edge of the steps while Jackie's hips moved. Already, his cock had become saturated by Jackie's essence, making the gyrating smoother – and audible if he held his breath and listened hard for the slick grinding.

Yet for all its bliss, this action only made him ache for more. He wanted to be inside! He wanted a chance to push into Jackie's body, make her feel the rush he did! But Jackie's rhythm remained unchanged. A few times, she would paused, push her hips forward until he felt a distinctive nub grinding forcibly against him, and exhale pleasantly while rotating that nub thoroughly.

It was enough to drive Ichigo mad! He wanted her! She was too cruel! He wanted her, and she only gave him a sample of her!

And then nothing at all. Before Ichigo could voice his desire for her, Jackie moved forward until disengaging his cock completely. That did not mean Ichigo was left wanting, as he was practically buried in her deep cleavage when she leaned forward. Whatever he did was no concern to her; she watched him, but her focus was elsewhere. She saw his wide eyes above her breasts, eyeing them like treasures. She could take them out, offer them to his yearning mouth, but decided not to. If he was bold enough, he'd be rewarded; but given his past naïveté and dumbness, there was no likelihood that her breasts would be out any time soon.

While he gawked, he didn't notice Jackie's right hand drifting away from his shoulder. It trailed to her rump and slipped under the makeshift skirt. She fondled herself then, sighing again when her index and middle fingers fiddled against her swollen lips, dipping inside just slightly to coat them with her slickness. A few dabs, and they came out.

Ichigo was running short of breath, not only because her smothering breasts – which had the vague smell of his pre-cum on them – but because he was gasping with need. His cock persistently ached, twitching as if in an effort to find its mark and penetrate the ebony woman above.

Finally, his needs were meant to be answered. Jackie's slick fingers grabbed him, holding him delicately while she adjusted above him. The movement pushed her tits more firmly against his face, muffling a moan or a word or a noise that he made in response. Jackie paid no mind; if he'd any qualms, they could wait and would probably be quashed after she made their connection. She lazily dragged his cockhead through her folds, letting him taste her wetness like a reward of some kind. When he met her hole, his hips instinctively rose and insistently pushed the first inch into her heat. While he hoped that she'd do the rest, sink down on him until he was comfortably buried, she actually pulled off of him. Despite the look of yearning and need reflected in his kind, brown eyes, Jackie continued her process.

He needed to be nice and slick, but she would not hint at her method. But he needn't wait long. Admittedly, he – if not the situation – had roused her passion enough that she practically oozed over his length, making him slippery to the touch. How he would taste like her if she chose to dismount and suckle on him… She smirked to herself. For all her reserved indifference, she harbored a fondness of her own taste and would not have been shy to stuff Ichigo's glazed length deep in her mouth.

But she also ached to have him fill her. She'd indulged him long enough. It was time to reciprocate. He was dragged through the fleshy folds until he leveled with her deeper parts. With a shuddering groan, he proceeded – on Jackie's approval – to ease into her body. The head carefully trekked forward, wedging through the tight entrance at a pace that would give him ample time to savor every centimeter. Jackie did not mind; she was not so lost in lust that she could not wait. She was actually impressed that Ichigo hadn't impetuously charged forward to conquer unexplored territory.

But then, just as she was about to lose a sigh of rapture, the feeling stopped. More surprising was the sudden withdrawal. She had not allowed it and did not even want him to back out! A look of irritated confusion flashed on her face as she looked at him.

Ichigo faltered under her firm stare, his face red. He did not immediately offer up his reason for retreating from paradise, but when he did, it was a soft, almost unintelligible murmur: "I… don't have a condom…"

The concern took Jackie aback. The stern glower turned to surprise, as if someone had just taken a swing at her face. As eager as he obviously was, he could stop because of that? Should she be impressed by his foresight and willpower, or should she be annoyed? Whatever the results, she could manage it. Condoms were not the only source of birth control, after all.

Frowning, reaching down between them to hold his shaft, Jackie half-growled at him, "It's fine. We can do it." She herself didn't have a condom with her. Why would she? It was supposed to be a simple 'find Riruka' mission; no fucking involved, she had first thought. But now that there was fucking involved, she wouldn't be denied. She put Ichigo at her entrance again and started to sit on him. But stubbornly, with a mewl of protest, Ichigo's hips pulled back, again expressing his concern of what their coupling could bear.

It was enough to anger the usually-stoic woman. A man – let alone a boy! – should not be putting up such a struggle. She was on top of him, ready to let him slide into her and then do all the work herself, and he refused?! She could stop, let him suffer with longing and harbor one of the deepest regrets of his life! She could, but didn't. If pregnancy was such a concern for him, there were other alternatives she was willing to explore – for her own sake of lust.

Ichigo stiffened when he was assuredly pressed against her hole. He looked straight at her, and saw that she was looking straight back with eyes resolute and sure. There had been no slipping, no accidental aim. He was against her hole, but it was not the hole he was familiar with! "J-Jackie!" It was one of the few times he said her name; he couldn't think what else to say. With the sureness in her eyes, he couldn't ask if it was alright or even say he was not ready for such a bold move. And if he'd any complaints, she'd just brush them off…

And he was too late anyway.

"Is this better?" she breathed, her voice dripping with lust. She pushed back on his jutting appendage, prying open her closed foyer to welcome him in to her most secretive crevice. His head went in slowly, but not by choice. She was willing, but she was also unbelievably tight! Ichigo's breath hitched after pushing through. It did not get much easier to enter after that – her being quite snug – but the pleasure…! He wanted to be discrete even on an empty terminal, but a whimper of elation tore from his clenched throat. His loudness brought upon him a hard stare from the ebony woman, though even she showed a sign of weakness in a single bead of sweat crossing from her temple to her cheek. He certainly strove harder to keep in control after that; his teeth sunk into his bottom lip as Jackie pushed her rear down on him.

"Uhn…!" Jackie could not help a groan when a particularly-forceful push downward slid the remainder of Ichigo's cock up her ass. The pronounced curve of his erection and the sitting position certainly put a sensational feeling inside of her. The rim sealed at his base, and for the moment, both settled for being still. Jackie – having not been with a man for a while – needed to get used to the rear-entrance invasion; Ichigo needed time to meditate, lest he blow his load prematurely before they could even build a rhythm.

Jackie felt his hands on her upper thighs, fingers clawing her smooth, supple flesh. Pitiful… He was losing all control already. She tested his resilience, rocking her body against him, rolling up halfway on his cock – almost bringing him to a full shout – and then slid right back to his base. He gasped out her name; the usual calm indifference in his chocolate-brown eyes was replaced with a pleading meekness. She'd seen tougher men crack under her will; she was not proud of breaking a boy who already seemed weak-willed to her.

Unexpectedly, Ichigo grabbed her ass – a cheek in each hand – separated the crevice in a way that would embarrass most women, and drew her upward. It was more the surprise than the feeling than drew a gasp from her. Seething, Ichigo brought her to the edge of his cock, the swollen head still locked within Jackie's asshole, and brought her down. Now Jackie – along with Ichigo – gave a hard cry to her bowels being penetrated: fast and powerful.

She grabbed at his shoulder. "You're getting cocky," she whispered huskily at him, as if in an erotic warning.

Ichigo almost let a smirk slip. It was that elation he experienced in a fight or a struggle, when he could prove his mettle. Again, he pulled up on Jackie's backside, and despite her sneer, she allowed it, exhaling a steady stream of hot air against his face while he back out of her ass. Rather than drop her down on him again, he rose to meet her, curling his hips upward to pump deep inside. He arced on the stairs to aid the upward motions of his hips. Jackie leaned over him, catching her noises behind her closed lips; only seldom did utterances pass from her mouth to his ears.

It was a struggle to resist the draw of her pleasure. Everything about her called to his senses: smell, touch, sound, taste – when those full lips donned on his own and passed her tongue into his mouth – and sight. Her blouse didn't offer support to those supple orbs; the shirt contained them, but Ichigo could watch them wobble while she took his upward thrusts.

Some experience under his belt, Ichigo's movements were not entirely professional. No, he slipped from time to time, almost dislodging completely once, but Jackie's hand would always go back to correct his course. While he held his breath, his chest expanded with caught air, Jackie groaned out loud often, droning little noises that Ichigo took as compliments. He figured she was a woman who could handle a wilder pace. It was his experiences with Tatsuki that taught him that strong-willed women were not fragile things.

The burst of upward motion simmered down after almost two minutes of hard thrusting. Jackie's ass had numbed somewhat from the tempo and the way his thighs pounded against her cheeks, but the pleasure only mounted from Ichigo's assault. When his hips relaxed and eased downward, her butt followed, sinking down on him until he was fully sheathed in her colon. It gave him a moment to contemplate the act. Anal sex… He thought about it a few times, but never really had any need to explore it; Tatsuki once threatened him during a slip of penetration that had him accidentally rubbing across that hole. But Jackie voluntarily offered it! Was it really preference, or just something older people preferred?

Whatever the reason – he didn't think long on it – he could not deny how good it felt! Her plump ass against his thighs, purposely shifting so that he could fully experience the sensation of being in her tight bowels! Her drenched pussy was against him too; he felt it rubbing against his pelvis, so very wet. He considered reaching a hand underneath to play with her a little during this brief intermission, keep her excited.

He was just about to do just that when they heard voices; voices first, and then footsteps. Ichigo's heart lunged into his throat, and clarity returned with a vengeance from the fog of lust. What was he doing?! Out in public like this?! Indecent?! He almost shoved Jackie off of him to hastily dress himself appropriately. What would happen when the people came up the stairs and saw, facing them, Jackie's ass jutting towards them with his cock wedged firmly in between?!

Jackie, however, never lost her cool. She'd known all along that this was a very strong possibility; they were on the stairs of a popular transportation method. Of course it was likely someone would happen upon them! She reacted quickly by grabbing Ichigo's head and pulled him forward into a very deep kiss; her tongue was not shy to venture to his mouth, lapping at his paralyzed tongue. Even during the kiss, he was wide-eyed and terrified. What if it was someone from school?! He made an effort to pull away, but Jackie's hands were sealed; to cement their kiss, her arms wrapped completely around him and turned his upper body to one side.

The voices were upon them now. There was no possible way Ichigo could dislodge his cock from Jackie's ass in time without being seen! This was it! The moment of public indecency, of character-shattering mortification that he had dreaded all his teenage life! He could not see who it was, but the voices had ceased. There was an awkward clearing of the throat, and then the footsteps resumed. Ichigo's heart thumped and froze at the same time. How could Jackie be so bold, to continue tonguing his mouth while they were discovered?

The footsteps continued. Wide-eyed, Ichigo watched as two boys – unfamiliar, but of the same age group as himself – climbed the stairs around them; both were looking in the opposite direction, pointedly pretending not to notice the two lovers, locked in a passionate embrace, kissing after what they would guess was a long period of separation. They reached the platform, and didn't start talking – this time in hushed whispers – until they were a good distance away. They would not be turning back, and soon, they were completely out of earshot.

When they were, Jackie disengaged, though her tongue departed last. When she sat back, there was a subtle yet proud smirk on her face. She ran her tongue discretely at the corner of her mouth as she observed Ichigo's obvious confusion. He obviously forgot that she was wearing his shirt as a makeshift skirt, and her jeans hadn't been entirely removed.

"They only saw two lovers kissing after a trip," she slyly told him, still leering.

Ichigo gulped. It was clever of her, but it had become too risky. He had already felt that way, but now that they almost experienced the worst-case scenario…! He did not think his heart could take it. Reluctantly – to some degree – he took Jackie's full rump in his hands, resisted the urge to grope them and then pump her back on his cock – which he was aware was throbbing more readily than ever before – and drew her up. He gave a prolonged groan from the feeling of sliding out of her hole, and whimpered when his head popped out.

Jackie did not resist him, but her glare was unmistakable. The side of her mouth curled, crinkling one side of her nose in the sneer. This idiot boy… She should let him leave, let him saunter around for the rest of the day with that thing jammed down his pants; let him suffer and long for her. But she did not want that. She wanted him; she wanted him now. It was very 'Riruka' of her, but it was the truth. She wouldn't hear of him choosing otherwise.

He could take himself out, but that was only to switch strategy. Sure enough, when she dismounted him, he did not immediately retract. His cock arched out of his opened pants, not at all discouraged or swayed by Ichigo's decision to end the coupling. And he wasn't going to end it. It was Jackie who decided when they were finished.

To his dismay and his cock's delight, Jackie went to the other side of the staircase, laying on her side and gripping the railing with one hand; the other lifted her covering to daringly expose her butt to him. That same hand, after bunching up the shirt over her waist, lifted a cheek to offer up the hole.

She looked at him, expectant but also apathetic. When he didn't move, she said flatly, "How long are you going to take? Do you want someone else to come?" The cheek was raised more; access would be so easy. He could even gawk at the cleft of her bald snatch.

He chewed on his lip. It was wrong; it was risky. Yet, despite these worries, his cock continued to pump excitedly. Pre-cum oozed, a natural lubricant to help him squeeze back into that deliciously tight hole. Almost subconsciously, his hand came up and wrapped its fingers around his base. The fretful look on his face did not let up, even as he timidly scooted across the steps to where Jackie waited. Her glower slowly melted into the faintest bit of a grin. She pushed her rear towards him when he carefully rolled onto his side to line his erection with her hole. His tip came against it, the pre-cum smearing, and with the slightest nudge, he found her body less resistant than before.

"We… really shouldn't," he grunted out, nevertheless pushing forward until he punctured her secretive crevice. He hissed as he traveled through her anus, up the passage he had recently discovered and missed so much. His hands were upon her after fitting his firm organ halfway up her rump. He boldly made a grab for her breasts; she didn't mind, as she saw it as him seeking leverage. She gave a grunt when the final inches forced their way in all at once, Ichigo's hips and thighs smacking loudly against her buttocks, making them ripple subtly.

The two froze for a moment, checking their breath. Though they had earned not more than an awkward glance, they could not cause too much of a ruckus or those teenage boys would undoubtedly come back to see why the stairway lovers raised their voices. Ichigo began to move; nice, slow but sharp thrusts that muted the clap of their joining bodies. Again, his breath was held, either to restrict noise or because he entirely forgot hot to breathe; he didn't even know. Jackie allowed herself a few moans and groans as he slid back and forth. For easier penetration, she lifted a leg and moved it forward until it was against the vertical bars of the stairway barrier, the heel of her boot fitting nicely against the slender bar. With her pants hardly drooping to mid thigh, she could not pull her legs very far apart, but the suited her fine; it helped keep herself clamped around Ichigo's length.

Ichigo's right hand continued to paw at her breast. At first, it did seem that he sought whatever he could to anchor himself to her. Now that he was firmly planted, the bounty that overflowed in his palm was squeezed and rotated. Through her top, there wasn't much he could do. It wasn't until he reached across to her left breast that he boldly dove underneath the clothing to caress the supple flesh, taking deliberate notice of her hardened nipple.

Jackie grunted a bit more frequently now. The swing of his hips had become more certain, hitting against hers with confidence at the risk of audible contact. She indulged herself then, taking advantage of having a free hand and an exposed point of lustful origin. She first padded her pussy with her fingertips, gliding familiarly over the slick folds before dipping two fingers in; shallow at first, then knuckle-deep. She mimicked Ichigo's tempo, and then would oppose it. All the while, quite expertly, her thumb occupied itself with her little but significant nub. She groaned harshly, her beautiful face scrunching with the onset of an orgasm. Tempo and method had ceased to matter. Her fingers moved as if in a fury, pumping in and out of her hungry snatch, the wet sounds increasing.

She came and gushed all over hers and Ichigo's thighs. The spray of her essence hitched on her deep-seated fingers, but she still squirted a good distance. Ichigo was surprised when he felt the splash against his cock, but it didn't stall him. Even not fully knowing what was, it seemed to spur him on! The hand he had put on her tit stopped its movement and squeezed, squeezed in a way that would have made a more sensitive girl scream and object.

Though the muscles of her vagina were far more concentrated, the effects of her orgasm were felt in her rectum. She came down on him – as if the space needed to be any narrower – until he trembled against her. The hand on her breast came swiftly away to latch on her waist, yanking her against him with short, hard bumps. Hot throaty moans from Jackie; she looked back over her shoulder at him. Her straight dark hair was disheveled, random strands matted to her perspiring face. Past her drooping eyelids, she watched his face tighten.

"Yah!" His voice was rasped from trying to keep his lungs filled. It was no secret that, like her, he was about to tip over the edge. As if he needed to, he told Jackie that he was reaching his limit, that he was about to fill her bowels with his seed – not in so many words, but that was the basic information when a guy groaned "I'm cumming…!"

It was all well and good that he came, but Jackie chose on a different method. She had either planned it from the start, or the high of her orgasm spurred her to act impulsively and dramatically. It wasn't the easiest thing to knock Ichigo out of her and onto his back, yet she managed. Ichigo struggled not to yell out in anguish, as if some wicked force had tried to possess him. Both hands gripped on the steps, his back arching as he lay across nearly the length span of the staircase. On full display, his erection twitched maddeningly, begging for any attention that would help him reach that climax.

He was just about to latch his hand on himself when Jackie came to the rescue; more specifically: her mouth. Steadying him with a hand at his base, her mouth surged over his slick cock, taking him deep on the first dive. This initial swallow was slow, but was quickly followed – after she quickly got accustomed – by a frantic series of pumping. Her full lips sealed around the juicy members, massaging him back and forth, though she was not shy to focus solely on the tip, tongue lashing against it to torture him with powerful jolts of pleasure.

It should not and did not take any more than this to make hum cum. As Jackie's head bobbed in his lap, his hand audaciously and needlessly guiding her, Ichigo's hips rose with intent demand! His clenched teeth parted to let out a strangled hiss of pleasure. He couldn't even announce it; he was already cumming. The throbbing cock immediately began to fire off in Jackie's mouth, though it didn't affect her pace in the slightest. She continued to suck and lick at the cock that was just in her ass while this new flavor coursed into the packed orifice. Maybe once or twice she had to paused to gulp a bit of the bitter seed down, lest she wanted to make a mess all over his lap and lose her reward or suffocate.

Normally – despite his Shinigami form's perseverance – one shot would leave Ichigo tired and deflating. Tired, he might have been, but under Jackie's care, his cock didn't flag for a second. Under his own heavy breathing and moaning, he could hear the work of her mouth, sucking, scrubbing him with a wash of his own ejaculate. His body twitched, and he had to bite very hard on his lip not to cry out during her merciless methods. Some streaks of pearly white escaped down his shaft until it was lost behind his zipper, though he could feel some leaking over his balls.

Jackie gave a final, very powerful suck before pulling off. She inhaled deeply through her nostrils. Looking at her, he saw that she was purposely keeping her lips together. She intended to harbor his semen instead of drink it down. Either that, or she'd spit it out.

No… He was wrong. Her jaw slackened just a bit, just enough to bare the contents swishing around her tongue. Ichigo's cock jumped at the sight, and then jumped several times more when she made a proud display of reclosing her lips and swallowing the payload very loudly. The next glimpse within saw white teeth, a pink tongue backed against her throat, and no semen.

Ichigo needed no more encouragement than that! He felt a primal need to have her again! He wanted to fill her with his essence, at least one more time! His heart fluttered and his head swam when Jackie made it clear that she wanted the same. She crawled up on him, her pubic mound once again touching his pelvis – he cursed himself for not following her example and pushing his pants down to at least limit the separation of their flesh.

Jackie, on the other hand, found the material of his clothes pressing against her crotch to be soothing. But, as before, her attention lay on the hole behind tradition. She slid the erection down the crack of her ass until her anus was targeted. And once more, she and Ichigo connected. This was not slow, not like before. Neither needed or wanted preparation. Their first orgasms were preludes, something that unlocked a more feral nature in both of them. After seating once on the spit-and-semen slick dick, Jackie rode Ichigo like a horse. She slammed her hips down on him, letting him punch deep at her insides. Her noises were deeper, expressing the effort of her attempts to fuck Ichigo's brains out.

She had already done that, in Ichigo's opinion. He'd lost all sense except for the feeling of the buxom, ebony beauty ramming her ass down on his cock. He could try to help in the tempo, but it'd be futile. Jackie had the reins, and she did as she pleased.

Grabbing his head, Jackie kissed him deep and hard, forcing her tongue into his mouth with an authority that was missing before; before, her tongue wandered in like a persistent guest. Now? She owned his mouth, exploring every crevice, counting the number of teeth, and dominating his tongue.

Ichigo tasted his own flavor on her, bitter and hot. It made him want her more. He'd hardly tried – or cared for – oral, but in this instant, he wanted to roam Jackie's full, naked body. Like her tongue, he wanted to explore all of her, every crevice, under her arms, across her feet and between her toes, between her cheeks and over her asshole. The rare spur of passion had gripped him. It was not anything like love; it was lust and he needed her!

His hips jerked up on their own, mismatching her own pace, but neither cared nor complained. Nearly all was forgotten and dismissed except for the lustful hammering of their bodies together. Perhaps Ichigo was the one who acted solely on driven impulse, for Jackie still had the sense to employ technique, sometimes sitting fully on his lap, reveling in how deep he reached before stirring her hips around.

Firmly, his hands reached behind her and under the concealing shirt to cup and squeeze her cheeks, prying them apart as if she needed the help to pull him deeper. He did hold onto her rear end for a time, but it occurred to him the significance of easing a hand away to direct its attention underneath her. His second race was more 'uncertain' than the first; he could feel its impending end, but the scores of pleasure mixed in different ways. His balls – for lack of a better word – hadn't charged enough in the time of recuperation – as if there was any time spared for that. Regardless, at this rate, he did know that Jackie would not cum unless she'd have aid. And so his hand dutifully slipped underneath her buttocks, deliberately running close to the stuffed hole to feel the penetration of her ass with his cock. He found her cunt and immediately began probing; not expertly, of course, but the fondling was appreciated and sent encouraging jolts throughout Jackie's body, culminating in the lowest part of her stomach to unwind in a flash of ecstasy.

Her chest heaved, moans stilling as she steadily built up her lungs. Ichigo watched her, doing his best to stave off his release. She was near. Oh god, she was near, and he was too! She was going to cry out, scream her please! He mashed his hips upward when she stopped. He wanted no movement to aid him. He wanted the contraction of her muscles to trigger his release. The beginnings of her cry li…" ** _WHAT?!_** "…fted up her throat…

Jackie's eyes suddenly burst wide, the face of unbound ecstasy turning to one of shock and perpetual dumbness. Ichigo had never seen her so caught-off-guard, though he probably had a dumber look on his face. It took them a moment, frozen in time.

"What is going on?" Booted feet stormed up the steps until the someone as at their side. Riruka was found, and she stood over them, glaring furiously at Ichigo and then at Jackie. "Hmph! You both look so stupid! Did I catch you?" She did not sound pleased. The fact that Jackie was draped over the boy she liked; it did not please her at all.

Jackie blinked once, and then it dawned on her. The mask of surprise changed again, and she was her cool, collected self again. Riruka hadn't noticed their union, even though it was right in front of her; good thing she had the foresight to use Ichigo's shirt and Riruka refused to wear her glasses, or she might have picked up on the truth. And so that Riruka wouldn't become suspicious, she answered in a favorable way, a way that would satisfy Riruka: "I tripped."

Ichigo's own stupor melted away, his to a look of dismay. How much credit did he give Riruka's intelligence?! To trip and land on someone in a way…!

" _Ha_!" Riruka straightened out and smiled victoriously. "You tripped? What a clumsy, uncool idiot you are, Jackie~!" It was as Jackie expected; Riruka pounced on the idea of her losing grace and form. Her eyes leered at Jackie's boots and mentioned that they were ugly and out of fashion. But then she looked at Ichigo, and the grin vanished. "And what are you doing there, Ichigo? You couldn't even catch a woman? Hmph!" She pivoted from him, long hair swishing and head tilted upward. "I wouldn't want to lose my balance around you. Jackie's heavier than me"—Another dig at Jackie—"but I doubt you'd be able to catch me too. Well, whatever…"

Thank goodness she was looking away. Ichigo's face was scrunching up, no matter how hard he was trying to relax. The fact that Riruka happened upon them didn't mean his swollen cock was about to take a break and reset its personal timer. The fear and adrenalin rushed, and even Jackie's body had initially seized when Riruka discovered them. It was a miracle Ichigo hadn't cum then and there. But now with Riruka, oblivious to what was really going on, standing next to them and making chitchat, he couldn't hold it in. Unbeknownst to Riruka, Ichigo began to ejaculate inside Jackie's rectum. It was all he could do not to moan as his second release began to fill Jackie's insides.

Jackie felt the warmth seeping into her bowels and shot Ichigo a glare. He bit his lower lip with contrition, but there was nothing he could do. He thought Jackie was angry or would admonish him, but ever so subtly, she rocked herself atop him, aiding in his orgasm even if she had lost the chance to claim her own. The tip of his cock continued to burst, now more enthusiastically with Jackie's help.

"Are you wearing his shirt?"

Riruka had taken notice of the covering. Jackie did not look at her, staring intensely at Ichigo as he continued to pump her full of seed. "Yes," she whispered quietly, and then jerked to Riruka. Her voice was normal. "Ichigo offered it to me after I sat on some gum."

That cheeky grin appeared. That was all Riruka needed. She stared at the two idiots who had yet to remember how to stand back up. Ichigo made a grunt and a weird face. Heh… Jackie must be too heavy. But she did not stay to tease. She flourished her hand through her hair and said dismissively, "Well, I'm done looking for a good pastry shop in this town. Ginjo sent you to escort me, right?"

More like track her down and bring her back…

"Well, let's go. The train's going to arrive soon." Without waiting for them, she marched up the stairs and onto the platform.

Jackie watched her go and was sure she was out of sight before moving. She and Ichigo made a soft noise as she carefully dislodged his cock from her anus. With nothing to block it – she even gaped a little – a torrent of Ichigo's cum spilled down her leg. A rather embarrassing predicament, but Jackie could put up with it for now. While Ichigo basked in the afterglow and in their good fortune of not being caught, Jackie swished her hips side to side to pull up her jeans and panties. Already, she felt Ichigo's seed seeping down her crevice, soaking into her underwear and spreading to her vagina.

When Ichigo finally got some sense back, he proceeded to put his flaccid member away. He was terribly flushed and did not look at the older woman. She had not said anything or made any gesture of being upset, but he felt a bit embarrassed – if not selfish – that she hadn't been brought to that release herself. "Sorry," he murmured as he stood up, rubbing the back of his neck.

She knew already what he meant. Her solemn expression did not change. Swiftly, elegantly, she strode by him, leaving him in silence until she casually said back to him, "There's always next time."

Riruka stood at the train tracks, arrogantly crossing her arms under her bust and looking to the distance to the right. Next to her, two boys tried to grab her attention. They weren't cute enough to take up her time, but underneath her exterior, she jubilated and told herself that she was just too adorable for them not to notice her.

The boys jabbered on and on about things they could do – sports, mostly – and kept trying to get her name. Pointedly, she ignored them, but let them try nonetheless.

And then Jackie appeared with Ichigo in tow. They were both quiet and did not even look at each other, though peering out the side of her vision, Riruka could have sworn Ichigo was blushing and had a faint, excited grin on his face. What was that all about?

Wait… Was it suddenly quiet?

Riruka then looked to the two boys. All of a sudden, their interest in Riruka dropped. They glanced just once at Jackie, and then put their heads down, and just like Ichigo, they were blushing. The hair stood up on the back of Riruka's neck.

 _What is going on?!_


End file.
